Pain
by Little Miss Sci-Fi
Summary: sam marrys Pete and jack dose something drastic rated for actions
1. Chapter 1

Jack's body lay in his dress blues on his bed.

In one hand he held an envelope… in the other he held his gun.

Today was Sam's wedding day. She had married Pete this morning and Jack had sat like the good friend he was and watched her father walk her down the aisle. He went to the after party before making an excuse to leave. 

He had walked over to where Sam was talking to Jacob and General Hammond, "Sir's, Carter," he acknowledged them, "I'm sorry Carter but I have to go, I hope you have a good time." He tried to sound as sincere as he could, but he knew that neither General believed him.

"Oh, well thank you sir." She said quietly.

Jack nodded to the two older men, made his way to the exit, and went home. When he arrived he did not change but sat down at the desk in his study. And he wrote the letter now in his hand. Once that was done he placed it in an envelope, and arose from his seat. He went to his bedroom to the safe in his wardrobe and took out his gun.

He sat on the bed, and without thinking twice about it he shot himself in the chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Not long after Jack had left, Sam and her new husband left for there two week honeymoon. Both Hammond and Jacob were uneasy a bought the real rezone for his early dispatcher, both knowing that Jack loved Sam.

The two Generals excused them selves from the party and went to check on him. When they arrived the lights were on and his truck was in the driveway, they hop out of the truck and walked to the door, there was no answer.

"Something wrong" Hammond said Jacob nodded; he reached for the door handle to find it unlocked "never did learn to lock it" the two walked into the house "Jack! You hear?" there was no response "I'll check the living room and kitchen if you do the bedrooms" Jacob nodded and made his way down the corridor

When he came to jack's bedroom the door was slightly ajar he pushed it open slightly just anuff to see Jack's body on the bed "GEORGE! CALL AND AMBULANCE" he quickly moved into the room and over to Jacks side there was a pulse, he breathed a short shi of relief.

"They'll be hear in a few minis" Hammond said as he entered the room

"Theirs a pulls but its week" Jake said.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

The ambulance arrived soon after that and took jack to the academy hospital where Janet was waiting- after receiving a call from General Hammond- she took Jack into sugary state away.

Hammond and Jacob waited in Janet's office for her return it was early hours in the morning when she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack woke to the sound of machines beeping; he slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room to see he was in a hospital room, and that Hammond and Jacob were asleep in chairs next to his bed. He slowly remembered what he had done, Hammond stirred and looked at Jack, blinking a few times.

Jack looked at him and croaked out; "You weren't supposed to find me till morning."

"And what, miss all the fun of sitting at your bedside for three days?" Jacob had woken up and stared at Jack. "You selfish son of a bitch, do you have any idea what this would do to Sam?" he asked, "Do you?"

"Probably the same thing as watching her walk down that aisle did to me." Jack replied.

Neither General was expecting Jack to say that.

They sat in stunned silence until Janet walked in. "Colonel you're awake."

"Ya don't say." He said, sarcastically.

"Watch it Colonel." Hammond said sternly.

Janet checked on Jack's vitals, he requested to be alone, which they granted. Janet walked to her office with Hammond and Jacob.

"This isn't good," Janet said as they sat down, "he's throwing himself into depression."

Both men nodded, "and now we know it was definitely the wedding that made him do it." Hammond said.

"What about Sam? When she finds out she'll blame herself." Jacob spoke.

"There's no way to cover this time up is there?" Janet asked herself out loud.

"What do you mean this time?" Both Generals asked at the same time.

Janet placed her hand over her mouth, "Never mind." She went to stand.

"Doctor!" Hammond spoke, determined to find out.

She sat back down, took a deep breath and answered "This isn't the first time one of them has made themselves sick. When either one was M.I.A the other refused to eat or sleep - but neither has ever gone this far." Janet took another deep breath before speaking again, "Sir, I think we should tell Sam."

"What are you nuts? She's on her honeymoon!" Jacob answered.

"Actually I'm inclined to agree with the doctor." Hammond said slowly.

At Jacob's incredulous look he continued; "Sam is the reason he did this, he needs to face her. You know as well as I do Jake that the only reason Sam married Shanahan was because she couldn't have Jack and you also know that he's just gonna try this again."

George looked at his friend, "We'll wait a few days, but if he doesn't do this on his own… you're calling Sam." 


	4. Chapter 4

Four days later Jack's depression worsened…..

He refused to eat and Janet was forced to give him an iv to feed him.

He even refused to talk to anyone.

Sam was sitting in her hotel room after waking up alone _again._ This was the third time this week that Pete left her alone on their honeymoon. He left a note saying 'be back for dinner' and that she could 'enjoy herself all day…blah blah blah.'

She reread the letter.

Getting up, she went down to reception to ask where the nearest internet café was – as she had left her laptop at home thinking she'd be spending the whole week with her husband.

Once she was seated at the computer she logged on and saw that she had received an email from General Hammond that morning;

Dear Sam,

As much as I hope you are enjoying your honeymoon, I hope you receive this before you return home. Myself, Jacob and Janet have all been trying to call you for the past three days. When you receive this email I would appreciate if you phoned me immediately, I will be at the academy hospital.

Yours truly,

G. Hammond

One thing repeated over and over in her mind; _'I will be at the academy hospital.'_

She quickly returned to her hotel room and took out her cell phone; it was true, there were missed calls from all three of them. 'Well dad is ok, so how's he been calling?'

She phoned the academy hospital requesting to speak to General Carter, Hammond or Dr Frasier.

"One moment Major, I'll transfer you to the Colonel's room," the lady on the other end said.

'Colonel?' Sam repeated in her head.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Dad?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, we've been trying to call you for days." Jacob said worriedly.

"Yeah I know, I got the General's email this morning, what's going on dad?" She asked.

"Sam, I'm sorry to tell you this over the phone but Jack's in the hospital." Jake answered. Sam took a few minutes to reply.

"I'll be home in a few hours" was all she said before hanging up.

**SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ **

Sam had called the airport and booked a flight home that evening. Lost in thought and pacing, she didn't hear the door open and her husband walk in until he spoke;

"Sam what are you doing?" He questioned.

She turned to face him; "I have to go home" was all she said before going back to packing her bag.

"Why? What's going on?" When she didn't answer he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "You are my wife; now tell me what the hell is going on!" He snarled.

"A number of things that have nothing to do with you, and some that do." She snapped back, pulling her arm free of his grip. "I'm going home, whether you like it or not."

He raised his hand and before Sam knew what had happened, he hit her across the face, she was stung for a moment before she regained her balance.

"You are not going any where, you are my wife and you will do as I say." He attempted to hit her again but this time she was expecting him to, she hit him first and he fell to the floor.

"I won't be your wife for much longer after this," was all she said before leaving their honeymoon suit and going to the airport, to Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam arrived at the hospital in the early hours of the morning, she went straight to the reception desk. "My name is Major Carter, I'm looking for Colonel O'Neill's room please." The nurse on duty had been told by Hammond to let Sam up.

When Sam got to the room, she slowly opened the door; she saw her father on one side of Jack's bed and Hammond on the other. When she looked at Jack she could hardly recognize him, he was pale and looked so fragile.

Jacob had woken at the sound of the door opening. "Sammy?" She didn't answer him, just walked up to Jack's side.

"What happened?" She asked in a whisper.

Hammond had awoken and answered gently; "He shot himself."

Her head shot up. "What? Why?" She asked frantically. But she did not need an answer, she already knew.

She looked back down at Jack and jumped when she saw he was staring up at her.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"What happened to your eye?" He questioned; neither General had noticed the black and blue bruise slowly appearing on her cheekbone.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matte-"

"Yes it does, he hit you."

It was not a question.

"Yes," she whispered, "but I hit him right back!" Jack lifted his hand to Sam's cheek, she lent into his touch.

Neither noticed the two older men leave the room.

Jack looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I never should have said yes to him, I…I thought you didn't-"

"I've never stopped caring for you Sam if any thing I've fallen more in love with you." He interrupted.

A tear slipped down her cheek, which he willed away with his thumb. She lay down next to him on the bed and held him close, careful of his self-inflicted wound.

**SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ **

Hammond was right; Sam was the only thing that made him better. He was slowly coming out of his depression and he would eat on his own. Sam would stay with him all the time, and when they were alone at night she would lay on the bed next to him.

He was released a week later with strict instructions to rest. Sam took him home but they didn't stay very long, just enough time to grab some clothes for a few days. And then they hit the road.

After driving for a few hours they arrived at their destination. The two hopped out of Sam's car, and walked around to the front of it.

"What do ya think?" Jack asked nervously.

"It's beautiful Jack." She answered, wrapping her arms around his waist. They gathered their bags and went into the cabin.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Sam woke to the sound of someone mumbling, she turned to see Jack twisting and turning. Afraid he would hurt himself, she attempted to wake him.

"Jack, Jack wake up." He didn't and she could faintly make out what he was saying, "No… Sam…please, don't. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Please…"

He woke with a gasp, eyes darting around the room quickly. Sam placed a comforting hand on his arm and he looked straight into her eyes.

"It's ok, it was just a dream," she soothed. The two fell asleep again soon after that.

When Sam woke again Jack was gone. She quickly changed and went in search of him.

Jack had woken an hour before; he could not sleep, the nightmare still fresh in his mind.

_Sam had been sitting with her child in a graveyard looking at a headstone, looking at it, she was talking to it; "I'm sorry I haven't visited in a long time but its been hard, Grace and I have had a little trouble we have had to deal with, you were right…everything you said in that letter was right. I wish you were here for us Jack, Grace needs her real Father." _

Jack was sitting on the dock with the letter he had written in his hand. He heard Sam approach him but he did not turn to her or acknowledge her.

He knew exactly what she was going to say;

"Why did you do it?" She asked, her quiet voice echoing across the little bay.

"You never read the letter I wrote you?" he asked.

"What letter?"

Sighing, he handed her the envelope marked by spots of his blood, she took it and read the letter;

_Dear Sam, _

_I'm sorry. I know telling you this in a letter is not the same as telling you face to face, it is something I should have told you when I first had the chance. Please don't blame yourself for my death, I should have done this long ago; When I had lost Charlie I thought there was nothing left for me. That was until one bright spark, Caption Samantha Carter, walked into my life and gave it meaning again. You were the thing that kept me alive all these years, you've saved my sorry ass more times then I can count! _

_Do you know I can tell you exactly when I fell in love with you - and no it wasn't when you wore that Shavadai_ _dress or when you jumped m_e_ in the locker room. It was the first time you tried to tell me something I didn't understand, the look you get when you explain something about the Stargate always made me smile inside. _

_Shanahan does not deserve you Sam, you are too special to be with a slob like him. But you deserve to be happy and he makes you happy. In my eyes you are more important then life it's self, and that is why I can't tell you this myself, but have to tell you now in this letter. _

_My Love always, _

_Jack J. O'Neill _

As she finished reading she had tears streaming down her cheeks. When she was finally able to speak she whispered mutinously; "You selfish git." She threw the letter in his face and stormed off to the safety of the cabin. Jack looked back out into the lake, he knew it was best to leave her alone for the moment.

**SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ**

Neither spoke to the other all day. Jack spent most of the day on the dock, only going in for a sandwich for lunch – as Janet had told him if he lost any more weight whilst away she'd admit him back into the hospital.

When dinner time came around Jack packed up his fishing gear and began to take it back into the cabin, when he heard a scream. He dropped everything and went as quickly as he could, once he was inside his black ops training kicked in, he could hear someone sobbing from the master bedroom. He quickly slipped into the living room and retrieved his gun from the safe at the top of the book shelf.

Sam was standing in the bedroom face to face with Pete, he wore a cocky smile on his face.

"Hello baby, how you been?" He asked coolly.

"What the hell are you doing here Pete?" She snarled.

"I came to get my wife," he was getting angry now, "and I'm not leaving without you." He stepped forward and Sam moved back up to the wall. Stepping right up to her, he pinned her against the wall. She tried to fight back but couldn't get her arms out of his strong grip and before Sam was aware of what was going on he had undone her jeans as well as his.

He went to enter her, she wasn't prepared and it hurt so much she couldn't help but scream.

Jack ran quietly to his room, to see Sam pinned to the wall by Pete; Sam looked him in the eye for a split second before Jack grabbed Shanahan and dragged him away from her. Pete didn't have time to regain his whereabouts before Jack punched him in the face, not stopping until he was unconscious.

Jack moved over to Sam and before he could speak she wrapped her arms around him and refused to let him go, he soothed her until she finally succumbed to sleep. He gently laid her down on the bed and put a blanket over her while he tied Pete up and called Hammond to have him contact the air-force base in the area to have some SFs pick Shanahan up.

Once done, he went back into his bedroom to see Sam awake and curled up in the corner of the room. She looked up at him when he sat down next to her.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Unconscious in the living room, Hammond's sending some SFs to pick him up." She nodded and moved closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her again. "Sam, we're flying back as soon as the SFs have Shanahan, Hammond ordered it." She just nodded and snuggled closer to him.

Four SFs showed up in two SUVs, two of them to take Shanahan and two to escort Jack and Sam to the air field.

Sam and Jack arrived in Peterson air force base to be greeted by Janet and Jacob. Sam went straight to her father's arms when she saw him.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob stood on the tarmac of Peterson air force base watching the plane carrying his only daughter on board.

Once Jack and Sam were out of the plane, Sam ran right into her Father's arms. He held her tight and let her cry. Looking up to see where Jack was he saw that he had already left in the other SUV to allow them some privacy. Jacob gently moved Sam to the car and sat her between himself and Janet.

Janet had a medical team waiting for them on the surface and she took Sam straight to the infirmary. Jacob told her that he was going to find Jack and talk to Hammond.

When he arrived in the briefing room – after and SF told him that was where Jack was heading – he could see the younger man sitting talking to Hammond in his office. Neither appeared to be talking, he knocked and at the responded; "Come," he entered.

"Sam's in the infirmary resting." He told them, "Jack what the hell happened?"

Jack took a moment to answer. "I showed her the letter this morning; she wasn't best pleased as you can expect, and so I decided to give her some space. I was packing up my fishing gear when I heard her scream." He paused and looked at his hands. "I swear to God I didn't hear him come, there was no car outside either…I have no idea how he got there. I never should have taken her up in the first place." He rubbed his hands across his face in frustration.

"Jack how do you know this wouldn't have happened any where else? There is no way he could have walked we had secur-" Jacob stopped suddenly and cringed. "Whoops."

"I knew you had people in the area Jake, don't worry. I saw them this morning…but there's no other way is there." Jack wasn't asking. However, the look that passed between Jacob and Hammond didn't go unnoticed by the ex-black ops officer, "Or is there?"

"We think the Trust employed Shanahan, they knew that you'd…"

"Try to kill myself if Carter married him, and I'll bet you anything Kinsey was behind it all." Jack finished, "They were actually going to use her to get to me?" Jack stood abruptly, "I need to think," and left the office.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack walked around the base for a while, not wanting to see Sam – thinking it would only hurt her more – so he just walked around till he bumped into Janet – literally – "Sir, I've been looking for you everywhere, where have you been?" She asked, but before he could answer she grabbed his arm and started to drag him with her as she spoke. "I had you paged, I've had SF's looking for you, I've-"

"Doc where are we going?" He cut in, for a man twice her size, he was still willing to let her drag him around the base.

"Infirmary." Was all she said.

"Why? I'm fine and so is the wound. In fact its healing quite nicely since you put that stuff SG16 found on it."

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's Sam. She won't speak to anyone except to ask where you are." They were now standing just outside the infirmary, Jack hadn't realised how close they were till now.

When he walked in he could see Sam lying curled up on her side in the only occupied bed in the room, Jacob was sitting next to her. "I gave her a sedative but she woke an hour ago asking for you and since then your name is the only thing she's said."

Jack moved over to the bed. When Jacob saw him he moved out of his seat and over to where Janet was to give Sam and Jack some privacy. Jack gently laid a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to face him, once she saw who it was she sat up and, sobbing, latched her arms around his neck.

Jack soothed her until she fell back to sleep. Once he was sure she'd drifted off he placed the cover over her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry Sam, I'll get them for this, you mark my words."

He didn't know that Hammond, Jacob and Janet were all standing in her office doorway watching him.


	8. Chapter 8

After leaving a sleeping Sam, Jack went straight to his office and switched on his computer. He sent an email to the one person he knew would be able to help. The email was sceptic but to the point;

_I want to know whose idea it was to hurt Dorothy, _

_Scarecrow._

Once sent Jack looked up to see Jacob standing in his doorway. "Is Sam ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, she's still asleep, what were you doing?" Jacob walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Not much, you?" Jack asked slyly.

"Don't screw with me Jack I know you're up to something, you aren't going to let this rest…not without getting revenge first." He was getting angry now. "She's my daughter you know, I'm not gonna let this sit either."

Jack nodded. "I know but this is between me and them, they did this to her because of me. I need you to stay and help Sam."

Jake looked at him for a moment, he let Jack do what he had to for now but he wasn't gonna let it go. So he nodded and stood, but before leaving he turned to Jack and said; "Just remember she loves you too, and you better be coming back alive." and then left before Jack could reply.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack was sitting on a park bench, looking over at the lake, when someone sat down next to him.

"You took long enough."

The man chuckled. "Patience is a virtue Jack."

"You know I'm not a patient man and two weeks are very long time Harry." Jack replied angrily.

"Yeah well the Trust keeps themselves to themselves, how is Sam by the way?" Harry asked.

"She'll be fine, with a little help from her friends, now to the point." Jack answered.

"Yes, well from what I got it was Kinsey and his people that hired Shanahan to split you and Sam further apart – and for you to kill yourself – which I never expected you to do. I have all the proof you need to send said cretin vice president to Leavenworth for life." He handed Jack a floppy disk.

"Thanks Maybourne," was all Jack said before getting up from the bench and moving to the exit of the park and back to the SGC to see what evidence the ex-NID operative had offered him.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack walked down the corridor of the personnel quarters and stopped outside the door he was looking for. He knocked, when he heard the "come in" he opened the door and stepped in closing it behind him. She was standing in front of the mirror on the wall. She turned to see who it was, and relaxed when she saw Jack.

He walked over to her slowly, "You ok?" He asked.

"I wish people would stop asking me that but yes." She looked back at the mirror and sighed, "I should have kno-"

"Don't do this Sam it was my fault they did this to you, he made you happier than I have seen you in years." Jack cut in.

She turned to him. "I'm sorry I-"

Jack cut her off again. "Stop, don't say it," he waved his hands around "you're only human you deserve happine-"

"Yeah and my happiness nearly destroyed both of our lives," she said "and he wasn't the real person I wanted to be happy with anyway." She whispered the last part.

Jack moved and took her in his arms, she laid her head on his chest. He kissed her head and whispered; "one day Sam."


	9. Chapter 9

When Sam and Jack broke apart he looked down into her eyes, and she smiled up at him. "Come on we better get going." He said. She nodded and went to the desk chair where his dress jacket was sitting. Once they were both ready they made there way up to the gate room.

All the SG teams were standing at attention at the end of the ramp; Jack and Sam were half way up it facing one another, Jack next to Hammond and Sam next to her father. And President Hayes stood at the podium speaking, neither Sam or Jack were really concentrating on what he was saying, but on their own thoughts of the past few months;

It was a month and a half ago now that Sam married Pete and Jack had tried to kill himself, Jack was still forced to see Mackenzie but Sam and Jack had made a deal that as long as one goes the other would as well. Sam had been raped by Shanahan and also had to see Mackenzie.

The two had grown closer in the past few weeks. Although neither shared a bed anymore they were still practically inseparable, if you were looking for Jack you could always find him in Sam's lab or in the mess with her. It had been two weeks since Maybourne gave Jack the stuff to put Kinsey away for life.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts as his name was spoken by the President. "Would Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter please step forward." Jack and Sam looked at one another before stepping forward to face the President. Hayes looked around the room at the watching faces. "Every one of you have done more for this world and others then any human could dream of. You have seen the best and worst of this war, you've put your own lives on hold for it, put your lives on the line for it." He paused as the crowd stood proud. "But you two," he looked at Sam and Jack, "have sacrificed a lot only to personally save the World time and again. I wholly doubt anyone on this base would disagree with me that for the past seven years the two of you have denied your hearts for regulations that should not even apply here." He stopped again and smiled, "and that is why I am happy to tell you all from 0600 this morning, the fraternization regulations – along with several others – no longer apply to the SGC, Alpha site or Prometheus."

No one said a word. They all just looked at Sam and Jack, who stood staring – well actually gaping – at President Hayes, who just stared back at them grinning. After a moment he stepped forward to them and spoke so that only they, Hammond and Jacob could hear. "You know, ever since I read your reports Jack I've always wanted to do something to shut you up and Sam is payback from me for all the years of torture you put the four of us through." With that he walked past them and down the ramp, and Hammond dismissed the rest of the SG teams who were still staring at Sam and Jack.

When no one moved to leave the room Hammond ordered them back to work.

Once everyone was gone Sam and Jack seemed to snap out of the daze and both turned to see Jacob, Hammond and Hayes standing facing them. Sam spoke first. "How long?" She asked.

"How long what sweetie?" Hayes asked.

"How long have the three of you been planning this?" she was getting angry now.

"Well…since I read the zatarc report," Hayes answered, "we had planned on doing this a while ago but then we found out about you and-"

"You mean to tell me that you've had this done for over six MONTHS!" She cut in.

"Well it was seven but yes-" and that is one thing he regretted saying.

"SEVEN MONTHS," she yelled at them, she then turned towards the blast door and walked out. Once she was out of sight Jack turned to the three older men.

"Thank you sirs." He saluted them.

"Go find my daughter Jack." Jacob said, and Jack went to follow Sam.

He looked all over the base but she was nowhere to be found, finally he gave up and went to the locker room to change, when he opened it a letter fell out. It said;

_Jack _

_Meet me at 19: 00 _

_Sam _

Jack looked at his watch and saw that it was just after 18:15. He decided not to change and made his way to the surface and then home.

When he got there it was just 19:00. There was a light on in the living room and when he stepped in the door he could hear movement from the bedrooms. He slowly made his way down to his door that was slightly ajar, what he saw was the most spectacular sight.

There lying on his bed in all her glory was a naked Samantha Carter, Jack stood staring at her looking at every detail of her beautiful body. "Are you going to come and join me or are you just gonna stare?" She asked. Jack didn't hesitate one bit. He moved in to the room and was naked and in the bed next to her.

From that moment on they gave in to what they had been denying for seven years.

**The end**


End file.
